


But She Kept Raining On My Parade!

by dgronison



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Special participation of Barbra Streisand (?)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dgronison/pseuds/dgronison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A.K.A The Five Times Barbra Streisand Won Rachel Berry Over Quinn Fabray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another work from my FFnet account. Uploaded around early 2014 but was only able to get my muse back for it recently. :) Enjoy!

_BC: Before Cheerios (Transitional Period From Lucy To Quinn)_

 

The Fabrays just moved from Boston to small town nowhere Lima, Ohio. Russell Fabray had been given the chance to be a big-time partner in another law firm which he immediately accepted and tagged his family along to start a new life. It was a very easy choice for young Lucy to agree on the move when his dad told them about the offer. She didn’t really have any friends at all in her old town because she’s quite a loner due the reason that the kids on her school keep on making fun of her baby fats, large nose, mousy brown hair and love for books. The move would be her only chance to start over and since his dad was made a partner, asking for money to get a nose job wouldn’t be a problem.

It has already been two months since the big move and Lucy is doing so much better. She started slimming down because of the gymnastic classes she asked her parents to sign her up for. After another month, Big Nosed Loser and Bookworm Lucy Caboosey became All-American Blonde Hotshot Quinn Fabray.

It has been a lot of struggle before she came to this point. As _Quinn_ stared at her reflection in the mirror, she can’t help but feel the pride in her chest about to burst. It was hard but damn was it worth it. In a few weeks, she will be starting high school and she’s going to make sure that she won’t be bullied anymore. Her fellow students will have time to finally notice her… not to tease but to admire and drool over her. She’s hot and she knows it. With one last practiced smirk, she left the house to complete her transformation: buy clothes that will fit her new persona.

After three whole hours trying out and buying clothes she only once dreamt of wearing, Quinn let out a tired sigh as she plopped down a nearby bench. She observed the busy crowd on the mall as she rested her exhausted legs and hurting feet. The newly-dyed blonde’s gaze landed on a book store that she hasn’t seen during her three hours of excursion. Her hazel-eyes sparkled with enthusiasm as her feet dragged her inside the quaint shop. Looks like some things will never change, she thought as she looked around the books surrounding her.

An hour passed by and still, Quinn was standing on the same spot she’s in since she entered the book shop. The blonde was too engrossed on checking the classic books section for novels that she hasn’t purchased yet or look at new books that may catch her interest. She left the Jane Austen collection to look over at the biography section when a blur of a petite figure caught her peripheral. She doesn’t have any idea what made her curious and look up but she did… and saw a very stunning brunette with legs that seem to go on for miles despite the girl’s short stature. Quinn wasn’t aware that she was pretty much gaping and staring at the attractive girl until deep chocolate brown orbs met her slightly darkening hazel ones. For a second, the blonde felt her heart skip then race as if she’s in a marathon when said girl turned to face her. The short brunette’s eyes were twinkling with excitement all of a sudden and started to walk towards her direction with a determined stride. Quinn felt herself stiffen with nervousness, palms sweating a little as she stared wide-eyed at the approaching petite girl.

The taller girl flushed faintly when the brunette is stopped in front of her with probably the biggest and most dazzling smile she has seen and greeted her politely, “Hi! If you don’t mind moving just a bit on the side? I want to see the newest Barbra Streisand biography they recently ordered.”

Quinn blushed further and opened her mouth to reply but the only thing that came out of it was a squeak. The blonde tried to speak again but her mouth was too dry to let some words out, making the girl in front of her tilt her head in amusement on her struggle. She cleared her throat and stepped aside wordlessly, smiling in an awkward way at the brunette when it seems that her stupid mouth can’t keep up with her reeling mind.

The taller girl walked away silently from the now too absorbed brunette who’s holding the book like she found the Holy Grail. Quinn gave one longing glance at the girl before leaving the book store confused and with her pride a little bruised for thinking that the striking ethnic-looking girl was interested in her.

And this, my fellow readers, is the first time Quinn Fabray got tanked by one Barbra Streisand for the attention of the mysterious girl whose name is Rachel Berry --which the blonde will learn once school starts in a few weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A.K.A The Five Times Barbra Streisand Won Rachel Berry Over Quinn Fabray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN#1: I know, I know. I shouldn’t really post a multi chap because I’m a lazy ass who keeps losing her muse but whatevs. It’s already here so might as well finish what I started. I’m no quitter… Just a confused panda most of the time. Oh, still un-betaed.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters blah blah blah.

 

* * *

_  
_

_ Freshman Year: Before Beth _

 

Of all the people Mr. Schuester would pair her with, why would it be with the most annoying diva and loudmouthed brat Rachel Berry? Or shall we say the very first person who made those metaphorical butterflies in her stomach have some kind of dance party without letting her know. Coach Sylvester must be speaking the truth about all the used gel their Glee club moderator is putting on his already greasy looking hair--- it all seeped in and made him this lunatic who believes that one assignment could bring a group of misfits and school royalties together as one. Pfft. Who the hell he thinks he is? The freakin’ Pope or something? But despite her protests (along with the others and even Rachel herself), everyone still found themselves agreeing reluctantly because damn, Will Schuester may look dumb sometimes but he do knows how to threaten his kids by saying he’ll make them perform (read: suffer) disco.

That’s how she found herself inviting Rachel into her house--- but only after making sure that her parents would be long gone until before midnight due to work and well, bridge night. Quinn Fabray is all about control ever since that transformation she went through which only faltered a teeny bit after meeting the very same girl currently standing at her house and gaping in awe on how large the Fabray mansion looked. If she’ll be more honest with herself, the blonde only invited the diva over to get the brunette alone and act ‘civil’ without the whole McKinley population breathing in on their necks and stalking their every move. She shouldn’t even be considering such plan but here she is, standing behind said girl who’s still in wonder on almost everything surrounding the---

“Quinn!!! Why didn’t you tell me that you have a turntable on your house?! And oh my… This looks like its antique!”

Rachel almost gave her the whiplash from the sudden turn the brunette made as while gushing over her mother’s vinyl player. A small amused smirk made its way to her lips as her gaze moved between said reason why the aspiring Broadway actress is having some type of positive break down and the girl herself because of course--- only Rachel Berry would be so freakin’ stoked upon finding Judy Fabray’s most treasured possession in the house. Aside from those bottles of tequila she hides beneath the sink.

“Considering that we haven’t really talked longer than one or two insults, I suppose I really wouldn’t have the chance to inform you about it.”

The excitement from those brown orbs dimmed slowly as hurt seeped through which almost made the Head Cheerleader wince from her tactlessness. She couldn’t bring herself to apologize though, she just can’t. Not if a few words would bring down all the hard work she’s been doing for the past few months. As much as she finds herself cautiously liking the other girl’s character, Quinn wouldn’t be swayed that easy if it means getting the same glory her sister obtained when she was the one ruling her own high school a few years ago. So she averted her eyes from the sad Bambi ones silently urging her to do something she doesn’t want to do and cleared her throat.

“Look, Berry. Since Mr. Schue is dumb enough to pair us up, I’ll try my best to be civil with you. We need to follow the protocol that we both agreed on earlier before coming here.”

“Alright. I can do that.”

Quinn glanced at the smaller girl for a second upon hearing the unusual timid reply which only squeezed her heart in guilt. Ugh, she shouldn’t have bitched about this arrangement. Things aren’t going to be easy if Rachel’s going to act like the cheerleader kicked her metaphorical puppy. To avoid deepening the tension lingering between them, she stepped towards the vinyl player and crouched down below it to grab a few records and hand them over the now curious brunette. The eye roll came unconsciously from her as she stood up and crossed her arms over her chest.

“No show tunes, remember? I know you’re more into the Broadway side when it comes to genre but you couldn’t possibly know anything about 60s or 70s power ballads? That’s the only selection I’d be willing to choose from aside from anything Motown.”

Rachel listened to the blonde intently, her determination to win over the stoic yet elegant looking cheerleader strengthening more than ever because Quinn is actually doing her best to _try_ with her. It’s something she shouldn’t be taking for granted so if it means no show tunes in exchange for a budding companionship with her biggest bully? Well, count her in.

The past hour and half was spent on listening and arguing over the list of songs that both of them like and to say that Quinn was surprised on how easy it was to ‘bond’ with Rachel would be an understatement. She finds the brunette actually kind of cool and that the other girl has the weirdest sense of humor that makes her a bit crazy yet adorable in the cheerleader’s eyes. Well, things were going just fine until---

“I wasn’t expecting to actually have a good time right now. I would be lying if I say that I’m comfortable with the idea of working on this with you.”

Quinn’s small grin faded along with her content expression into a blank one, slowly looking up to study a suddenly anxious Rachel Berry squirming across her. They were still on the carpeted floor, sharing insights and arguments about which singer or song would showcase great chemistry between the blonde’s ‘tremulous alto’ and the brunette’s ‘once-in-a-generation voice’. The diva’s words, not hers.

“Why did you agree to come with if you don’t feel safe around me?”

She saw guilt shining through those deep brown orbs as they studied hers like a cornered animal but like always, determination pushed it all away as the other girl’s slumped shoulders straightened with her chin tilted up as if she’s challenging the blonde to counter her next few words. It’s a small smile that bloomed from the diva’s frown that made her breath hitch quietly.

“Because I know that you’re just like me: struggling to keep herself sane to survive high school. Despite your Head Cheerleader status, I know that you wanted to be accepted like I do. Without judging eyes around us at McKinley, you feel comfortable enough to show me a part of who you really are Quinn Fabray. At least your less uptight side that could actually play nice and be sincere.”

Mixed emotions filled her chest but anger, embarrassment and relief stood out. Anger and embarrassment that she was transparent enough for Rachel to understand the predicament she’s in with just one smoldering look at her; then relief that she could easily drop her pretenses  in front of someone who she deems trustful enough. The Cheerio feels mostly uncomfortable though. She can’t have anyone even Rachel to know about this persona she created; that playing this character is suffocating her to the point where it actually scares Quinn that she’ll forget who she is… or _was._ The blonde was more than okay with the idea of knowing that a little part of Lucy is still with her but should the other girl manages to push enough and have a glimpse of the old her--- the blonde doesn’t really know what she would do… What she knows is that it only reminds her why Rachel Berry became the bane of her existence--- why she just freaking /abhors/ the Glee club captain so much.

“You know nothing, Rachel Berry. Don’t act like you know me or anyone you think is _below_ you. Want to know why everyone at school despises you? Huh?”

A devilish smirk formed on her lips as she saw the slight fear from the brunette’s eyes, pushing down that small part screaming at her for threatening Rachel. The small part of her that craves for the aspiring actress’ acceptance. Quinn wasn’t even aware that she was scooting close until there was just an inch or two left on the brunette’s personal space.

“You always act like you’re so much better than anyone, like you’re the best thing that happened at this cow town. Well a little reality check here, Berry: no one ever escapes Lima. You’d be stuck here like those know-it-alls who tried but failed.”

Her chest burned as she saw actual tears forming on the usually strong-willed brunette. How did things made a wrong turn this fast? For once they were having a decent and dare she say an enjoyable conversation with Rachel and now it was ruined. Just like the way the other girl ruined her perception that she was actually fooling everyone with the façade she’s perfected for the past few months. As the two of them stared at the other, she felt this familiar tension that surrounded them as it crackled while their gazes refuse to look away from each other.

“You don’t know me enough to judge me the way you are doing right now, Quinn Fabray. There’s no need to retaliate by bringing me down just because you felt threatened.”

She almost didn’t hear the quiet murmur from Rachel because of the deafening buzz coming from both of her ears as their faces seem to be getting closer as every second pass--- like some force of nature was pulling them towards the other. Her hazel eyes darkened a fraction as it looked down to take a glance at the other girl’s slightly parted lips, feeling her hot breath mingling with hers.

_“…We take it away... It's gotta be night and say... Just a matter of time... And we got nothing to be guilty of…”_

As if on autopilot, Rachel’s eyes brightened upon hearing that familiar soothing voice joined by Barry Gibb’s as an excited grin filled her face, pulling away and turning her head to where the turntable was playing Barbra Streisand’s song _Guilty_.

Quinn could only let out a shuddering sigh of mixed disappointment and relief while tuning out the brunette who was rambling about how their voices would sound wonderful together which started off another monologue on a few other duets featuring the well-known Jewish icon. The blonde merely nodded distractedly to whatever Rachel was telling her at the moment, she could just deal with it later--- not right now when it dawned upon her that she almost kissed Rachel freaking Berry which only brought a wave of irritation and confusing disappointment inside her. This can’t be happening, she thought. Whatever tension that is building between them isn’t attraction. This unknown pull that makes her want to bring school’s biggest loser close to her. She can’t like Rachel… she can’t like _girls,_ period.

 

* * *

 

_“ ’Sup, babe?”_

_“Are you doing something tonight?”_

_“Y’know I’d rather do you.”_

_“… Can I come over? Do you have any drinks with you?”_

_“Sure, I have a few wine coolers left. Chicks like that more than beer, right?”_

_“I’ll be there in ten.”_

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN#2: So, that was my take on what made Quinn go to Puck that night. I wasn’t planning to put angst at all but this basically wrote itself--- I hope it’s worth the wait though. I’d love to hear some thoughts or suggestions for the next chapter. I was thinking about a Fabathroom moment. I promise that it won’t take a very long time… at least not as long as a year again. :p


End file.
